MinYoon Love Story
by letbeyours
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot Kisah Cinta Jimin & Yoongi. Yang butuh asupan gula dan kasih sayang boleh mampir. :)) Pair: Jimin x Yoongi (agak bingung sama FFN karena biasanya post di wattpad, beberapa pembatas cerita hilang dalam story :( )


**My Baby Powder**

"Hmm..kau wangi sekali, seperti bayi."

Yoongi semakin beringsut ke dekat jendela bus ketika pemuda di sebelahnya mengendus lehernya. Pemuda yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Pemuda yang membuat Yoongi tiba-tiba ingin berteriak 'ada orang mesum' sekeras-kerasnya.

Tapi bukannya berteriak, Yoongi justru mencicit dengan takut-takut.

"Y-..ya..apa yau kau lakukan?"

Pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu justru semakin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pemuda mungil itu. Sesekali bibir ranumnya tersenyum dan tak berniat sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yoongi naik darah. Teman bukan, saudara bukan, tapi dengan tidak tau dirinya pemuda itu bersandar dan terus saja mengendusinya. 'Tampan sih, tapi mesum' batin Yoongi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Yoongi mendorong kepala pemuda tersebut dari bahunya sambil melemparkan _deathglare_ nya yang justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Pemuda yang terdorong itu tidak marah, ia justru tersenyum lebar dengan pandangan yang memuja pada Yoongi.

"Dasar gila!" umpat Yoongi dan kemudian berdiri.

Beruntung tak lama kemudian halte tujuannya terlihat dan bus berhenti. Ia lalu turun dari bus tersebut menuju kampusnya. Yoongi turun dari bus itu dengan tergesa bahkan setengah berlari. Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda di sebelahnya ikut turun dan menyeringai di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Yoongi membanting tas nya hingga Jin berjengit kaget. Jin menatap terheran-heran sahabat mungilnya yang kini tengah memberengut itu. Hari masih pagi dan Jin sudah diberikan sarapan wajah kesal yang dibumbui bibir cemberut yang menggemaskan itu. Tak lupa wajah mungil yang merah padam karena menahan amarah.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu yang merah ini?" tanya Jin sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi hingga si mungil itu menatapnya marah.

"Yak! Jangan cubit pipiku. Aku sedang kesal tau!"

Jin justru terkekeh melihat ekspresi marah sahabatnya itu. Wajah itu semakin merengut lucu dan kakinya menghentak-hentak.

"Ha..ha.. ..Sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah sekesal ini?"

Yoongi mengehela napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jin. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya pagi ini.

"Tadi aku diganggu pria mesum di dalam bus," ceritanya.

"Mwo? Mesum?" Jin refleks berteriak dan langsung cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya ketika Yoongi memukul pahanya keras.

"Jangan berteriak, bodoh. Aku malu," bisik Yoongi sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Ah..aku hanya terkejut. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan pria mesum itu sampai wajahmu memerah begini?" tanya Jin lagi.

"Dia terus saja mengendusiku seperti anak anjing. Bahkan tanpa tau malu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku," ujar Yoongi dengan raut wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Yak! Baru saja aku diendusi pria mesum. Tapi kau masih sempat-sempatnya menanyakan dia tampan atau tidak," Yoongi semakin emosi karena reaksi Jin setelah mendengar ceritanya justru tidak sesuai ekspektasinya.

"Jadi, dia tampan atau tidak?" ulang Jin.

"Tampan sih, tapi tetap saja mesum," jawab Yoongi dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Yasudah, ikhlaskan saja. Toh dia hanya mengendusimu, bukan meraba-raba tubuhmu. Apalagi wajahnya tampan," ujar Jin seenaknya sambil tertawa dan menghasilkan geplakan di kepalanya dari tangan mungil Yoongi.

"Dasar gila! Kau sama saja dengannya. Tidak normal!" umpat Yoongi.

Kantin kampus hari ini sangat ramai. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari pertama perkuliahan setelah libur semester yang cukup panjang. Ditambah banyaknya mahasiswa baru yang memulai perkuliahan mereka di tahun ini.

Tampak dua pemuda baru saja memasuki kantin itu sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka kuliah di kampus tersebut.

"Bedak bayi," ujar salah satu pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bedak bayi?" tanya teman di sebelahnya.

"Taehyung-ah..dia bedak bayiku."

Pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil Taehyung itu mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang ditunjuk oleh teman anehnya yang selalu berujar 'bedak bayiku' itu.

"Maksudmu sosok mungil yang tengah merengut itu?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Dia imut sekali Tae-ah..bedak bayiku," ujarnya lagi masih dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Hentikan tatapan mesummu itu pada kakak sepupuku, Park Jimin!"

Perkataan Taehyung sontak membuat Jimin menatap tak percaya padanya. Mana mungkin namja imut-imut beraroma bayi itu adalah sepupu Taehyung yang jelas-jelas bertingkah ah memikirkannya saja membuat Jimin menggaruk kepalanya.

"Benarkah bedak bayi kesayanganku itu adalah sepupumu?" tanya Jimin masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Yoongi _hyung_ adalah anak dari _imo_ ku. Dan hentikan memanggilnya bedak bayi, dia itu kakak tingkat kita asal kau tau," ujar Taehyung sengit.

"Jadi, namanya Yoongi."

Jimin kembali menatap terpesona pada sosok mungil yang menyeruput _milkshake_ dengan wajah imut itu. Tanpa sadar, Jimin mengamit lengan Taehyung dan berjalan ke arah namja mungil yang duduk bersebelahan dengan sahabatnya. Senyum lebar tak hilang-hilang dari wajah Jimin, bahkan semakin merekah ketika mereka telah sampai dihadapan namja mungil yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Taehyung-ah.."

" _Hyung.._ "

Yoongi menghambur dalam pelukan Taehyung ketika melihat adik sepupunya itu menghampirinya. Yoongi bahkan lupa mereka sedang berada dimana dan jangan lupakan tatapan membunuh pria yang berada tepat di sebelah Taehyung. Yang Yoongi tau, ia sangat bahagia karena bertemu dengan adik sepupu yang selalu memanjakannya itu, padahal dia lebih muda daripada Yoongi.

"Tae-ah..aku senang sekali akhirnya kau kuliah disini. Aku senang sekali..senang sekali," teriaknya sambil melompat-lompat dipelukan Taehyung.

"Hehe..aku juga senang, _hyung_. Ya ampun..kau makin menggemaskan saja," ujar Taehyung masih dengan memeluk dan mengelus sayang kepala Yoongi yang tertutupi beani hitam itu.

Sosok mungil itu masih memeluk dan berteriak senang sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Taehyung sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat seseorang dari arah belakang. Tubuh mungilnya diangkat tanpa beban dan didudukkan begitu saja di atas meja kantin tersebut. Beberapa detik Yoongi seperti kehilangan kesadarannya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi sampai ia mengerjap-ngerjap lucu menatap seseorang yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan peluk-peluk. Hatiku sakit melihatnya!" teriak Jimin geram ke arah Yoongi.

"K-..kau.."

"Aku tidak suka kau memeluk laki-laki lain walaupun itu sepupumu," ucap Jimin lagi.

Yoongi masih menatap terheran-heran namja yang tengah memarahinya. Sampai kesadarannya terkumpul dan si mungil itu tiba-tiba turun dari atas meja dan membalas tatapan tajam namja tampan yang baru saja membentaknya itu.

"Kau..kau namja brengsek mesum yang mengendusiku tadi pagi kan!" teriak Yoongi sambil menunjuk puncak hidung Jimin.

Sontak saja semua mata manusia yang ada di kantin tertuju pada mereka berdua saat ini, termasuk Taehyung dan Jin yang ikut membelalak tak percaya.

Apalagi melihat ekspresi dua manusia yang tengah bersitegang itu. Namja mungil itu terengah-engah menahan amarah, sedangkan namja lawannya jutru tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Kau begitu menggemaskan, bedak bayiku," ujar Jimin masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau! Dasar namja gila!" umpat Yoongi yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin itu dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan marah.

Tepat setelah kejadian itu, Jimin selalu saja membuntuti dan mengendusi Yoongi disetiap kesempatan. Namja tampan itu tak peduli pandangan aneh orang-orang terhadapnya. Pun teriakan-teriakan kesal dan ketakutan Yoongi karena sikap anehnya itu. Yang Jimin tau, ia sangat menyukai aroma bayi dan wajah menggemaskan Yoongi. Bahkan tak segan-segan pria tampan itu berteriak dari jauh dan bilang 'aku mencintaimu' pada Yoongi dan menghasilkan namja mungil itu lari terbirit-birit karenanya.

Jangan tanyakan kemana Taehyung. Sepupunya itu pun menyerah dengan sifat aneh sahabatnya yang bilang jika ia tergila-gila setengah mati pada Yoongi.

Hingga suatu ketika, Jimin bertemu tak sengaja dengan namja mungil itu di dalam toilet kampus.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin mengendusi leher putih susu Yoongi ketika sosok mungil itu tengah menunduk karena sedang mencuci wajahnya di westafel. Sampai mata sipitnya melihat sosok mesum itu dari cermin di hadapannnya. Sontak ia berteriak karena terkejut dan takut.

" _Eommaaa...!"_ teriaknya tanpa sadar.

Refleks tubuh mungilnya berbalik ke belakang dan tangan kecilnya memukul wajah Jimin yang masih memejamkan matanya itu. Tamparan tiba-tiba Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Bukannya marah, namja tampan itu justru kembali tersenyum lebar ke arah Yoongi. Ia bahkan tak peduli wajah merah padam Yoongi yang kini tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Yak! Namja gila! Sampai kapan kau melecehkanku?" teriak Yoongi marah.

"Aku tidak melecehkanmu, _hyung,_ " ujar Jimin dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba saja sendu.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu saja mengendusiku kalau kau memang tidak berniat melecehkanku!" teriak Yooongi lagi.

"Aku..aku sangat suka aroma tubuhmu, _hyung._ Seperti bedak bayi."

"Kalau kau memang suka aroma tubuhku, kau taburi saja tubuhmu dengan bedak bayi yang sama seperti yang aku gunakan biar kau mengendusi tubuhmu sendiri," ujar Yoongi tanpa sadar.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menggunakan bedak bayi?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoongi menunduk malu. Malu karena pertanyaan itu sudah ada jawabannya dari perkataannya sebelumnya. Benar, Yoongi menggunakan bedak bayi di tubuhnya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Selain menyukai aromanya, Yooongi juga harus menggunakan bedak bayi karena tubuhnya kelebihan kelenjar keringat. Dan apabila tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat berlebihan, maka tubuhnya akan menjadi merah-merah dan gatal. Maka dari itu Yoongi selalu menggunakan bedak bayi di tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyadarinya menggunakan bedak bayi. Selama ini memang banyak teman-temannya yang bilang Yoongi beraroma seperti bayi, tapi tidak ada yang sampai mengendusinya seperti ini.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku menggunakan bedak bayi?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya dengan wajah sengit.

"Tidak apa, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar menyukainya," jawab Jimin kembali tersenyum dan berusaha merengkuh pinggang Yoongi.

"Stop! Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku!" teriak Yoongi di wajah Jimin.

Wajah Yoongi memancarkan emosi yang dapat dilihat jelas oleh Jimin. Sudah diputuskannya untuk segera menghentikan tindakan Jimin yang menurutnya sudah mengganggu ketenangannya. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari namja itu selalu membuntutinya bahkan tanpa tau tempat ia sering mengendusi leher Yoongi. Yoongi malu karena tatapan orang-orang padanya. Malu karena orang-orang menganggap mereka aneh karena terlihat sangat intim padahal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi. Aku malu karena selalu dibuntuti oleh namja aneh sepertimu. Aku juga malu karena tatapan orang-orang yang merendahkanku karena membiarkan saja tubuhku dilecehkan olehmu."

Perkataan tajam Yoongi membuat Jimin membelalak terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika selama ini itulah yang dirasakan Yoongi terhadapnya. Yoongi malu karena sikapnya. Jimin akhirnya menyadari kebodohannya. Selama ini ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja karena begitu candu akan aroma tubuh Yoongi. Begitu candu dengan wajah mungil yang memerah karena godaannya. Dan begitu candu dengan bibir mungil yang seringkali mengerucut kesal ketika dirinya mendekati sosok mungil itu. Tapi Jimin tak memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam hati namja mungil itu. Namja mungil itu malu dan kesal karena perlakuannya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, akhirnya Jimin mundur dari hadapan Yoongi. Ia melemparkan senyum manis terakhirnya dan mengucapkan maaf yang begitu tulus pada Yoongi.

Berhari-hari setelah kejadian di dalam toilet itu, Jimin tak pernah lagi menampakkan puncak hidungnya di hadapan Yoongi.

Pun begitupun di tempat-tempat yang lainnya. Jimin tak terlihat dimanapun. Bahkan Taehyung pun tampak selalu berjalan sendirian tanpa Jimin di sebelahnya. Hal itu tentu saja menjadi bahan pertanyaan bagi orang-orang yang selalu saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jimin yang selalu saja berkeliaran di sekitar Yoongi.

Tanpa seorangpun yang tau, namja mungil yang beberapa hari lalu memarahi Jimin itu pun tampak ikut gelisah dan bertanya-tanya. Batinnya tidak tenang karena tak bisa menemukan sosok namja tampan itu dimanapun. Ada bagian hatinya yang terasa kosong ketika sosok itu tak lagi mengendusinya atau sengaja memeluknya dari belakang. Dalam hatinya selalu bertanya-tanya apakah ini salahnya hingga namja tampan itu menghilang. Apakah kata-katanya begitu menusuk hingga Jimin tak mau lagi menampakkan dirinya.

Yoongi pun akhirnya memutuskan berkeliling di sekitar kampusnya. Itung-itung menenangkan jiwanya yang kini tengah gelisah. Yoongi menyusuri sepanjang jalan dan koridor yang ada di kampusnya. Gerakan tanpa sadarnya membuat matanya menjelajah di sepanjang jalan dan ruangan yang dilaluinya. Dalam hati ia berharap tanpa sengaja dapat menemukan bayangan Jimin yang telah mengacak-acak ketenangan jiwanya.

Dan akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah koridor sepi dan lebih tepatnya di samping pintu ruang vokal kampusnya. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar dan ia mulai memejamkan mata lalu menghembuskan napas lelahnya.

Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Bayangan Jimin muncul silih berganti dalam otaknya. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa nyeri ketika teringat perkataan tajamnya pada Hanbin di dalam toilet beberapa hari yang lalu dan mengakibatkan namja tampan itu menghilang entah kemana.

Hampir saja sebulir airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya ketika teringat masalah itu sampai akhirnya ia terperanjat ketika tubuh mungilnya sudah direngkuh seseorang dan terangkat. Dapat ia lihat seseorang memeluknya erat dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sempitnya. Tubuh mungilnya terangkat dalam gendongan namja itu.

" _Hyung_..kau mencariku?"

"Jim-..Jimin-ah.."

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_. Rasanya seperti akan mati," ujar Jimin lirih di dada Yoongi yang masih di gendongnya.

"Tu-..turunkan aku," cicit Yoongi.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung. Nomu-nomu bogoshipeo_.." ujarnya lagi tak peduli.

Yoongi tersenyum tanpa sadar. Tangan mungilnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak dan mengelus lembut surai merah muda Jimin yang masih bersandar manja di dadanya. Pun Jimin dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung namja mungil itu begitu bertalu-talu saat ini. Sama dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Jimin akhirnya mendongak dan menatap langsung namja mungil yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya itu. Dapat Jimin rasakan perasaannya menghangat karena senyum cantik itu.

" _Saranghae..hyung_ ," ujarnya tulus.

Namja mungil itu kembali tersenyum. Kali ini tangan mungilnya tak lagi mengelus surai Jimin, tapi sudah melingkari leher namja itu.

" _Nado..saranghae._.Jiminie," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Ne_?" tanya Jimin dengan raut bingungnya.

"Aku benci padamu," ulang Yoongi dengan bibir mengerucut kesal dan wajah memerah karena malu.

" _Hyung_..coba ulangi. Aku takut aku masih bermimpi. Ulangi _hyung_..ulangi.." rengek Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin. Park Jimin mesum, aku cinta padamu," ujar Yoongi setengah berteriak.

Jimin segera menurunkan tubuh Yoongi dari gendongannya dan menyambar bibir mungil itu ketika Yoongi baru saja menapaki lantai. Sosok mungil itu bahkan tak diberikan waktu untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung ketika namja tampan itu menyambar bibirnya dan menyesap dua belah bibirnya. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan lembut penuh perasaan.

Saat ciuman terlepas, baru Yoongi menyadari apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia baru saja dicium. Ciuman pertamanya.

"Terimakasih, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ujar Jimin masih dengan menyatukan kedua kening mereka.

"Aku juga," balas Yoongi dengan tersenyum manis.

Jimin kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan mengangkatnya kembali dalam gendongannya. Tubuh mungil itu ia sandarkan di dinding koridor dan dirinya sendiri bersandar pada dada sempit itu.

"Ahh..nyamannya," gumam Jimin di dada Yoongi.

"Y-..yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah, _hyung_. Aku sedang mengisi tenagaku dengan aromamu. Aroma yang sangat kurindukan beberapa hari ini," ujar Jimin sambil membenamkan dirinya di dada Yoongi yang terbalut pakaian tebal.

"Makanya jangan menghilang seenakmu," teriak Yoongi ketus sambil membelai lembut rambut Jimin.

"Bukannya _hyung_ yang menyuruhku menjauh. Aku tidak mau membuat _hyung_ tambah marah dan malu."

Perkataan bernada sedih dari Jimin membuat Yoongi berkaca-kaca. Dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, Yoongi menangkup pipi Jimin yang masih bersandar di dadanya. Perlakuan Yoongi membuat Jimin mendongak dan menatap kedua bola mata sipit yang tengah berkaca-kaca itu.

" _Mianhae._." lirih Yoongi.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mempererat rengkuhannya di tubuh Yoongi. Ia masih tak percaya jika perasaannya terbalas dari sosok mungil yang selalu saja menghindarinya itu. Sosok yang selalu takut dan berteriak jika dirinya mendekat.

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi. Jangan pernah pergi jika tidak ku suruh. Menempelah terus padaku. Kau mengerti?"

" _Ne..hyung_ ," Jimin tersenyum bahagia.

" _Saranghae._."

Hari itu diakhiri dengan ciuman panjang yang dilakukan oleh dua insan dimabuk cinta itu di lorong sepi kampus tersebut. Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sudah terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya pada kisah cinta mereka.

Satu hal yang harus diingat. Pemisah antara cinta dan benci itu berjarak setipis benang. Jadi, janganlah terlalu benci atau terlalu cinta pada suatu hal. Karena hal tersebut bisa cepat berbalik jika benang pemisah tersebut putus.

 **The End**

Annyeonghaseyo..

My first story about Minyoon, tapi sebenernya ini remake dari story aku dengan pairing Binhwan.

Semoga pada suka ya..

Salam kenal :)

#Ayiii 


End file.
